


【HD】非典型父子关系

by Kriyacinth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriyacinth/pseuds/Kriyacinth
Summary: 战后，哈利成了德拉科名义上的父亲
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 26





	【HD】非典型父子关系

**Author's Note:**

> 儿童节点梗，哭都哭了，再叫个爸爸也不为过吧，咳咳咳  
> 灵感源自一条新闻：日本同性恋人通常会收养另一半来维护关系的合法性  
> 战后 卢修斯和纳西莎在战争中死亡  
> 所有人物属于彼此，ooc属于我

哈利成了德拉科名义上的父亲。

是的，哈利刚到魔法部办理了收养手续。鉴于巫师界还没有通过同性婚姻法案，为了建立受保障的经济和信托关系，这种收养手续在同性巫师恋人中十分常见。通常情况下，契约必须要两方同时到场才可以签订，但谁叫哈利波特是救世主，当他带着印了德拉科手印的协议到达家庭管理科的时候，前台巫师并不介意给这位战争中的大英雄放放水。

“好好教育你家那小子。”接待处的巫师只是在办完手续后拍了拍哈利的肩，意味深长地冲他挤了挤眼睛，如果忽略了德拉科比哈利还要大一个多月的事实，这句话听起来就像是对一个父亲和他调皮的儿子再正常不过的嘱托。

哈利兴冲冲地带着收养协议移形换影到了格里莫广场，在来到卧室门外的时候却悄悄放缓了脚步。轻轻推开门，就看到德拉科整个人卷在被子里，只露出一个铂金色的脑袋在外面，几道浅浅的竖纹浮现在皱着的眉心，紧闭的嘴唇因为受压迫失血而呈现出不正常的粉白色，喉咙里发出不满的哼声，一副睡得很不安稳的样子。

哈利怕自己的动作会吵醒床上的人，小心翼翼地坐到床边，伸手轻轻抚了抚德拉科微长的铂金色头发。稍稍晃动了一下魔杖尖，冲德拉科发出了一道无声咒。床上的人没有醒，只是刚刚紧闭的嘴唇现在无意识的一张一合，声音小的只有凑近才能听到。

“爸爸…妈妈…”

听到这句话，哈利本来微笑着的表情蓦然阴沉下来，右手将魔杖挽了一个杖花，一道红光直直地打到德拉科的身上。

“No, please, No.” 床上的人顿时发出一声痛苦的尖叫，随即被自己尖利的哭喊声吵醒，

现在那双紧闭的眼睛已经完全睁开了，双眸因为疼痛无法聚焦，只能空洞地盯着哈利的方向，刚刚还蓬松的铂金色碎发现在已经被冷汗打湿，紧紧贴在前额上，呈现出和肤色一样苍白的银色，盖在被子下面的身躯不住地发抖，连带着哈利坐的床头都能感受到一阵颤意。

“Good boy，至少你在这段时间学会了说请。”

哈利阴沉的脸色恢复了一开始的晴朗，堪称温柔地帮男孩把挡住视线的金发撩到一边，把阻挡在他和德拉科之间的东西从祖母绿的眼睛中赶走，仿佛刚刚对着德拉科施展钻心剜骨的那个人不是他一样。

“现在，你终于完完全全是我的了，只是我的。”

“乖孩子是有奖励的哦，我的小龙。”

德拉科还没有从剧痛中恢复过来，只能呆呆地躺在床上，眼前的人的话被大脑拆解成无意义的音节，让他无法处理其中的意思。哈利把裹着德拉科的被子掀开了一个角，被子内侧已经被冷汗浸湿了一层。

哈利看着深了一个颜色的被子，担心地抚摸着被子下面赤裸的身躯，“这可不行，我的小龙会生病的。”

被子被堆到一边，露出其下苍白的身躯，一条手指粗细的红绳妖娆地缠绕在光滑的皮肤上，依顺序在锁骨，胸前，耻骨处扭成一个个粗大的结，然后绕过胯下，陷入股沟之中，从背后一路往上，绕过双臂，把手从背后折成Y字，最后收于腰间，把德拉科绑成一个不能动弹的姿势，随着他的挣扎，绳结一点点抽紧，深深地陷入耻部，拉扯着股沟间粗糙的绳结在敏感的后穴附近摩擦。

被突然以这种下流的姿势暴露在另一个人的目光之下让德拉科的脚趾因为羞耻而紧紧蜷缩起来，因为疼痛而昏昏沉沉的脑子也因为羞耻感而瞬间清醒。

“该死的破特，快放开我。”

“嘘，现在该叫爸爸了。”

————我是倔强地写不动h的分割线————

讨厌的破特…

德拉科小声咕哝，自从一分钟前被清晨的阳光唤醒之后怎么也睡不着，后穴的刺痛提醒着他昨晚的疯狂。他看着眼前的哈利毫无防备地睡在他旁边，一只胳膊占有性地环绕住他的腰，魔杖就大刺刺地放在枕头旁边，德拉科一伸手就把那只山楂木魔杖握在了掌心。

……只要一个阿瓦达，他就就自由了……

德拉科从战后就被掳到了格里莫广场，哈利在战争中夺走了他的魔杖一直没还给他，又被喂下了让人无力的药水确保他不会逃走。至于别人会不会来救德拉科，他的父母都在战争中去世了，仅有的几个斯莱特林好友也死的死逃的逃，外面的人怕是只希望他死而不希望他活吧。

自从被迫签了那个收养协议之后，德拉科就彻底地被和哈利绑在了一起，他作为哈利在世唯一的继承人，如果哈利去世他就会成为他遗产的最大受益人，哈利也作为德拉科的父亲享有对他的监护权。哈利还是没有把他的魔杖还给他，而是顺理成章地使用起那根山楂木独角兽毛的魔杖来，但是他不再对他用钻心剜骨或者魔药，也不再在他身上制造那些狰狞的伤口，他用让德拉科改姓波特来威胁德拉科不许逃走，在得到德拉科不情不愿的保证之后，真的像对待自己的儿子一样宠溺起德拉科来——如果忽略哈利那随时随地高昂的性致的话。

成堆的蜂蜜公爵限量版糖果被猫头鹰排着队送进格里莫广场，来自法国的成衣定制册堆满了他们卧室的角落，每当遇到节日，比如520、521之类的（天知道怎么会有这么多无聊的节日），哈利都会送上一些他曾经会喜欢的小东西，比如和那双该死的眼睛一样的祖母绿胸针，比如一条能听得懂他的话的小蛇，比如一口定制的高级坩埚。这一切让德拉科会有时产生错乱，仿佛自己还是那个马尔福庄园的小少爷，被人捧在手心里，不需要为了活下去而发愁。

有时他会想，就这样下去也很好，反正这个世界上也不会有人在意他的死活，反正哈利的温柔正是他当年在还没经历过战争的时候怀着天真的少男情节无比渴望的。但每当他被干的失神的时候，扭头看到哈利泛着红光的祖母绿眼睛，又会感到一阵无法抑制的惧怕。那个人的钻心剜骨带来的疼痛和黑魔王的不相上下，甚至还要更疼一些。他还清楚地记得哈利在他试图逃走的时候毫不留情地用神锋无影留下血腥的割痕。哈利已经不是当年那个会因为自己差点杀了死对头而惊慌失措的孩子了，神锋无影被他练成了一门艺术，他能精确地控制好切入的角度和深度，在德拉科的身上熟练地雕刻出一朵朵糜烂的大丽花。即使在那纸收养契约后，哈利已经许久没有这么对待他了，但那个疯狂的眼神德拉科绝不会认错。

而且说到底，哈利之所以对他这么好，不过是因为自己成了他名义上的亲人而已。等他和那个女韦斯莱结了婚，生了几个孩子，自己就会被可悲地丢在一旁，甚至因为那个可笑的收养契约连自己的生活都没法拥有，成为马尔福家最后的笑柄。

但无论怎样，德拉科看着眼前的哈利。一头凌乱的卷发在脑袋上胡乱的翘着，那双总是透露着残忍的绿眼睛被垂下的眼皮盖住了，睡着的他看起来是如此无害，仿佛还是那个十多岁让曾经的他痴恋的少年。他知道自己没法动手，当年对着邓布利多他尚且无法使出那道罪恶的咒语，如今面对这个让他又爱又恨的人只会更加懦弱，或许他注定要和哈利以这种扭曲的形态纠缠一生，无法逃脱。

德拉科叹了口气，把山楂木魔杖往哈利枕头下面塞了塞，这下他想要再拿走这根魔杖就没法不惊动哈利了。

就这样吧，德拉科悠悠地转过身去不再看哈利一无所觉的睡颜。背后，那双本来紧闭着的绿色眸子悠然睁开。

——————————

哈利一连几天早出晚归，连睡觉的时候都没有碰过德拉科，这让德拉科反而不习惯了起来。

大概是终于厌倦了吧，希望他的新情人会在意他和哈利的关系，然后没准哈利能放他一个自由。德拉科想到这点，苦中作乐地笑了笑，内心却因为疼痛缩紧。他难受地跌坐在旁边的沙发里，把自己蜷缩成一团，过了一会儿，又颤颤巍巍地站了起来，重新拿起坩埚里的搅拌棒，为哈利制作他常常需要的精力魔药——大概是最后一次了吧。

当晚，几天没碰他的哈利欲望格外的强烈，刚回来就让德拉科趴在餐桌旁顶着他要了一回，等吃完饭就把他拉回卧室，在浴缸里，地毯上，床上，窗台边每一处都留下了欢爱的痕迹。直到最后，德拉科再也射不出来什么东西，只能坐在哈利的怀里被操的哭着叫爸爸。

或许这就是结束了吧，德拉科终于在第二天中午醒来，他看着哈利的睡颜苦涩地想。他迈着虚浮的步伐从床上起来，吃力地走到客厅，却被摆在桌上的一份预言家日报灼痛了眼睛

“救世主承认不伦恋情，自愿卸去魔法部所有职位，承诺永不在魔法部任职”

他看着封面自己的照片和哈里的拼在一起，一时间不知道作何反应。

一双手从后面突然抱住他 “我现在完全是你的了，我的小龙。你别想离开我”

之后或许有互诉衷肠，或许有爱意和亲吻，但德拉科只记得自己被某个红着眼睛的救世主按在预言家日报的大字上狠狠贯穿，不知羞耻地一遍遍喊着爸爸。

FIN


End file.
